


Red Suit, Leather Seats

by psychedelique



Category: Crystal x Gigi, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Backseat, CryGi Smut, F/F, Red Suit Gigi, Smut, crygi, i'm going crazy bcs of that gigi goode performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelique/pseuds/psychedelique
Summary: “So you came to tease me like this? I literally have a meeting in an hour, Gee.” Crystal gulped as she took in the view in front of her, of the girl wearing her red suit with nothing but only her favourite red lingerie underneath it.“We have an hour to go there. Why not make it into good use?”
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	Red Suit, Leather Seats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I’m back again with another Crygi smut. I’m sorry. I just watched that Gigi video in the car and I can’t take it off my mind. So, enjoy!
> 
> Also if you like to comment on it, I would deeply appreciate for you to leave your thoughts down below so we could talk about Gigi some more. Thank you!
> 
> Special thanks to DGFC, especially B, Nadine, and Annabell for helping me with the title. Mwah <3

The sun was shining from the window, lighting up the huge bedroom inside the apartment. It was late morning and a girl was being gleamed upon by the sun, its rays glistening against Gigi’s milky skin. A blanket was covering her upper body, her legs stretched out being lit by the sunshine. She raised her arms up to stretch as she woke up from her deep slumber, smiling excitedly to wake up next to her girlfriend. However, the curves on her lips turned down as she felt the soft pillows lying down beside her instead of the figure she was anticipating for. She was greeted by no one other than a note next to her with a single red rose. She rubbed her eyes, taking the note closer to her face to read it.

_Gee,_

_I’m sorry I had to leave early. I got a lot of meetings scheduled today. I’ll see you at dinner?_

_XO, C._

The blonde noticed the lipstick mark on the corner of the paper, making her smile a bit as she rolled her eyes. She picked up her phone and texted her girlfriend their daily good morning text. She anticipated for an immediate reply, only to be disappointed five minutes after. _She must be that busy._ She thought to herself. Gigi’s lips turned into a pout as she stood up to go the bathroom to prepare for her day.

The girl just stepped out of the shower when a thought entered her mind. She was supposed to stay at home until the dinner date Crystal asked her out to but she cancelled all those plans. She put on her girlfriend’s red coat, underneath it was only her underwear, and placed makeup on her already beautiful face, before she went out to call an Uber to go to her destination. She was on the way when she received a text from her busy girlfriend.

**Crystal** : _Good morning, love. Go make yourself some breakfast. I’ll see you later at 8?_

Gigi checked on the time, seeing it was already almost noon. She clicked on the video call icon and waited for her girl to pick up. It was rejected.

Her phone lit up, receiving a text from Crystal.

**Crystal** : _Sorry babe. Meeting._

The girl sent a photo of herself, showing the inside of the taxi cab.

**Gigi** : _Have you eaten your lunch?_

 **Crystal** : _Where you going? Mall?_

_Yeah sure_ , the blonde told herself as the cab stopped and arrived to her destination, paying the driver through her phone before getting out. She tightened the wrap of the coat on her waist as she felt the cold autumn breeze blowing past her legs. She looked at the building, seeing a huge sign saying “ _Methyd Enterprises_.” She entered through the glass door, being greeted by the receptionist.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Goode. The CEO is in a meeting right now. But she’s up in her floor.” The ginger girl behind the desk said, offering her kind smile towards the blonde.

The blonde returned the grin, leaned in closer to the ginger and whispered. “Don’t tell Crystal I’m here. Thank you.” She then walked off to the garage, locating the CEO’s limousine that was parked at the farthest corner of the lot. She saw the driver, waving at him.

“Ms. Goode. I didn’t know you are also coming to the meeting.” The tall guy said as she opened the door for the blonde lady.

“I’m not. Just gonna stay in the car, I guess.” She stepped in, pausing midway. “And oh, please don’t tell her I’m here.”

She gave him a wink as she settled inside the limo, sitting comfortably on the leather seats as she get herself a bottle of champagne. She took out her phone and typed another text to her girlfriend.

**Gigi** : _Have you eaten lunch?_

 **Crystal** : _Can’t. : (_

 **Crystal** : _Still in a meeting_

The girl smirked as she saw the last text, an explicit thought coming to her mind. She opened the camera and aimed it to her torso. She removed half of the coat she was wearing, exposing the only thing underneath the jacket. She bit her lip, as she positioned herself on the frame to send a sexy picture to her girlfriend. After she was done, she put on the coat, buttoning only the middle button. She crossed her legs as she leaned back on the seat, attaching the photo to her message, typing a few words before hitting send.

**_Gigi_ ** _: Appetizer, maybe? ;)_

Crystal’s phone lit up on top of the table, seeing a notification from “Gee ❤” that said she sent a photo. She mindlessly opened the text, her jaw dropping, eyes widening, as she saw the blonde sitting on top of a leather chair, her skin covered only with the brunette’s favourite red lingerie. She immediately turned down her phone, clearing her throat as she tried to focus on the speaker. Of course, she couldn’t. She couldn’t resist the view of her girlfriend in that red lingerie. She opened her phone again, looking around to make sure no one was witnessing what she was about to see. She had to gulp as she reached down for her cup of coffee, obviously thirsty in some other type of way.

The meeting ensued, the brunette finding herself looking at the time as she anticipated for it to finish. She couldn’t wait to go to her private restroom and touch herself as she stare at her hot girlfriend’s photo. It was the only way for her to relieve herself as she try to recover from what she got. For now, at least.

When the meeting was done, she immediately stood up only to be called by the secretary. “Ms. Methyd, your clients already arrived at the restaurant for your meeting. I told them it was scheduled in an hour. You must go now since there is heavy traffic.”

The boss hissed under her breath as her spontaneous plan was cancelled. She followed the secretary and a few of her subordinates to the elevator. She took out her phone, looking around once more to make sure no one would see her screen. She was about to text her girlfriend when she was interrupted by an officemate.

“Ms. Methyd, are we all taking the limo out today?” The girl jokingly said, looking at their boss.

“I thought Jaida’s giving us a ride to the restaurant.” A smaller blonde asked, pointing to one of their officemates.

Crystal gave a smile to conceal the sigh she just exhaled, nodding to her subordinates. “I guess we can all fit in my car.”

“Great. We can also talk about the file I was sent this morning about the clients we will meet later.”

It didn’t take that long until the group reached the parking lot floor, exiting the elevator. Crystal fixed her light blue suit, as she made her way to the limousine, followed by her officemates. She took out her phone and continued to type her message to her girlfriend. She unknowingly reached for the door, her eyes still on her screen. As she opened it, she was greeted by a pair of long legs, crossed as the figure waited inside, sitting on the leather seats. The blonde had a red coat covering her shoulders, but not entirely concealing her red lingerie. “Hi baby.”

The brunette immediately closed the door before anyone else could see what was inside. She stood up straight and cleared her throat, facing her workmates. “I’m sorry but…umm… the car is very messy inside. My driver hasn’t cleaned up already so there’s not much space for us all. Maybe you could take Jaida’s car for today.”

They all followed her request, walking away towards the other lady’s car. Meanwhile, Crystal hurriedly went inside, her mind full of thoughts as she entered the car to face her girlfriend.

“What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that?” She hissed under her breath as she noticed the small window from the driver’s area open. “To the restaurant. Take the main road.”

“But Ms. Methyd, there’s a heavy flow of traffic there.”

“I don’t mind.” The brunette replied before the driver shut the window close. She turned to look at her girlfriend who was still sitting on the seat across from her. She bit her lip as her eyes consumed the view, feeling the beads of sweat rolling down her neck.

“I came down here because I missed you this morning. You seem really busy today, babe.” Gigi muttered as she took a sip of her drink.

“Wearing only that?” Crystal’s eyes widened as she stared at the girl in front of her. She tried to take in all of her view, making her gulp once more. Her eyes traced up from her long smooth legs, up to the bright red underwear underneath the red coat that she recognized was hers. She moved up and saw her prominent collarbones barely covered by her blonde curls. She glanced and saw her red lips that was shaped into a smirk until she met the blonde’s eyes, staring back at her with a smoldering and teasing look. “So you came to tease me like this? I literally have a meeting in an hour, Gee.”

“We have an hour to go there. Why not make it into good use?” She unbuttoned the coat, staring at her suggestively. As if being pulled by a magnet, Crystal moved closer to her girlfriend, placing her hand on her neck to cup her face as she met her lips into a deep kiss. It wasn’t a soft and lovely kiss. This time, their lips were both yearning for each other’s taste as they kissed passionately and hungrily. Gigi turned her head to the side to deepen the kiss, her hand placed on her girlfriend’s hips as she pulled her closer to her.

The brunette’s hand were soon all over the girl’s skin. It reached to the collar of the red coat, sliding it off from the blonde’s shoulder, the girl helping her and throwing it onto the car’s floor. Their lips, not leaving each other, continue to kiss, Crystal slipping in her tongue to her girlfriend’s mouth, exploring her wet cavern. The other tried to fight for dominance but feeling her hand on her bare waist weakened her, giving up and letting the other top her.

“Did you like what I sent you?” Gigi uttered as her lips were freed for a while, the other trailing down kisses to her neck, licking her earlobe on the way down to kiss her skin. Crystal’s lips never left the girl’s neck as she spoke in between the kisses.

“Fuck you.”

“What? What have I done?” The blonde bit on her plump crimson lips as she looked down at the girl.

“I was in a fucking meeting. You can’t just tease me like that.” Crystal remembered her sudden plan after seeing that, smiling to herself as she was feeling grateful that she didn’t have to be alone in her office, touching her own self as she stare at her girlfriend’s photo. Her being there in her backseat was truly a better choice.

“I suppose you like it then.” Gigi threw her head back as she felt Crystal’s lips on her collarbone, slightly biting on it, her hands exploring her milky thighs. The other girl smoothly caressed on it, her hand moving in between her inner thighs. Slowly, her lips moved to bit on her brassiere strap before she moved on the piece of cloth covering her breast. She bit on to it, making sure to graze her teeth lightly against the girl’s skin, before pulling it down to expose one of her boobs. Her tongue met the perky nipple, making Gigi moan loudly as she felt herself getting sensitive under her touch. Crystal looked up at her, watching her girlfriend’s reaction as she drew circles around her nip before taking it inside her mouth.

The pleasure was not ending any time soon as the brunette stroke on the red cloth between the blonde’s inner thighs, feeling the wetness as she touched her clothed core. It made Gigi jumped up in her seat, not expecting yet anticipating the other’s touch. She continued to move her middle finger against her underwear, feeling the other shuddering under her as she nibbled on her nipple. She moved the cloth to the side, exposing her hand to the wetness in between Gigi’s thighs. Her finger lightly touched Gigi on her desired spot, making her exhale another loud moan. It didn’t take long until a finger was inside the blonde, slipping it in and out in a slow pace.

Usually, Gigi’s a patient person, willing to wait for her busy girlfriend especially on their late night dates after work. But this time was different. She was keen to be kissed down below as she placed her hand on the brunette’s curls, pushing and guiding her down to where she wanted her to be. Crystal understood what she wanted, smirking as she kissed and licked on her tummy to tease her before pulling down her panties. She kneeled down on the floor in front of the blonde as she placed her head in between her thighs. Gigi hovered her legs on the other’s shoulders, pulling her closer to her with eagerness. Soon after, her damp core met Crystal’s wet muscle, licking her down below. Her fingers were still inside her as she licked her clit before she moved down to slip her tongue inside Gigi. Crystal reached her hand up to slide her fingers inside the girl’s mouth, letting her have a taste of herself.

The blonde never missed a second without missing a moan or calling out her lover’s name. She held onto the back of the seat as she rolled her body, feeling the pleasure consume her. The loudest that she had become that time was when she released herself, the other keeping her tongue inside as she let her ride her orgasm before she licked her clean. She pulled away, staring at the other girl as she watched her catch her breath. Crystal extended her arm to brush her fingers on the blonde’s curls, calming her down from her recent climax.

After Gigi was able to recover, she licked her lips and stared at the brunette who was now sitting on the leather seat across from her. She bit her lower lip before crawling on top of Crystal, smirking as she caught her into another hot kiss. She could still taste herself against the brunette’s lips, her hips grinding up against the girl who was now under her. The CEO held onto her waist as she rubbed her hips up to meet with hers, smirking as an idea came into her mind.

Crystal’s lips went closer to Gigi’s ear, licking her earlobe seductively before whispering in a low and husky voice. “Ride me.”

Gigi had her hand on the other’s shoulders, pushing herself away as she stared at her face. “What do you mean?”

“Open up that shelf over there. You’ll see a black box.” The brunette pointed to the storage on the side of the car, the blonde following her command. She saw a black box tied in a pink ribbon.

“Is this…” Gigi excitedly pulled it out and opened it, gasping with excitement as she saw the hot pink strap-on that her girlfriend kept inside the car. ”Oh shit.”

“I was supposed to give you that tonight but might as well use it now.” Crystal took a tissue to wipe it clean before wearing the toy, taking the bottle of lube from inside the box, pouring the thick liquid onto the strap on she was wearing. The blonde was patiently sitting on her lap, her fingers playing with the button of her white shirt that she soon after opened, exposing her girlfriend’s ample breast. Good thing the hook was in front of the brassiere and so the blonde quickly unhooked it, wrapping her hand around Crystal’s chest. She massaged it gently as she watched her girlfriend spread the lube on the dildo and putting some on the blonde’s soaked entrance, not as if she needed it anyway.

“Gee, are you ready?” Gigi’s lips turned into a smirk, which Crystal returned as she pulled her girlfriend by the waist, pushing the fake cock inside her core, the girl on top of her moaning loudly at the union. She placed one of her hand on the brunette’s shoulder while the other was playing with her nipple as she rolled her hips, trying to adjust at the size.

Not long after, the blonde was moving her hips up and down, the brunette thrusting her hips up to meet the girl’s moves. Gigi arched her back, throwing her head as she held on to the cloth safety handle inside the car, the moans escaping her lips were non-stop. The girl under her watched in pleasure as she gaze at her girlfriend riding her. The view sent her some bliss, feeling herself soaking herself in the middle of her inner thighs. Crystal kept holding on to her girlfriend’s hips as she fucked her roughly, her hips bouncing against her rapidly.

Their moans were echoing inside the back of the car, low-key thankful that it was soundproof otherwise the driver might have heard them fucking already.

Crystal pulled it out halfway through the intercourse, smirking at Gigi before eyeing the leather spot beside her. “On your knees, babe.” She whispered lowly, licking her lips as she stood up to position herself. Gigi gleefully followed, kneeling down on the floor and resting her upper body against the seat, still warm from where Crystal used to sit a few moments ago. She bit her lower lip as she felt the lady behind her smack her bottom before she held onto her waist, pushing the cock inside her once again. As if it was the first time she was being entered, Gigi felt her eyes rolling backward, whimpering at the feeling of Crystal’s length inside her. She took a few seconds to adjust before she grinded her bottom against the brunette’s crotch, the other noticing the signal for her to go on once more. She pushed it deeper inside her before pulling out, then doing it again for a few more times. Her hand was snaking on the blonde’s back, a chill running down her spine at her girlfriend’s touch. Crystal grabbed a bunch of her blonde locks, now messy after their session, and pulled it back lightly as she fucked her from behind. Gigi wailed in the gesture, cursing Crystal’s name under her breath alongside her unending moans.

“Is this what you wanted when you came here, Gee?” The blonde nodded, alongside with her yes that were both meant to answer Crystal’s question as well as a moan from her quickening pace behind her. She rolled her hips against the cock, Crystal smirking at the friction. “Good girl.”

Pleasure was devouring Gigi’s insides once again. She felt a hint at the pit of her stomach, signaling her for another climax. Crystal saw her girlfriend clenching onto the seat, her hips bouncing wildly against her. She returned the gesture, letting her reach her orgasm for the second time around. After a few moments, she pulled out as Gigi’s juices dripped down on her thighs. The brunette leaned over to lick the inside of her thighs, cleaning up the trace of cum while the girl under her crashing onto the leather seat as she panted, trying to catch her breath. “T-that was hot.”

“You are.” Crystal replied as she plunged herself on the seat across Gigi, wiping her sweat while removing the strap on before she wiped it clean and placed it inside the box.

“Should I return the favour?” Gigi blinked suggestively as she recovered from the action, crawling to where the brunette was sitting down.

“I have a meeting in…” Crystal checked her wrist watch. “15 minutes.”

“So?” Gigi obviously didn’t care. Her fingers were stroking down the line in between the brunette’s chest before she took one breast and massaged it, teasing her nipples. Her lips arrived at the CEO’s velvety skin, placing kisses on her neck. She bit lightly, the other groaning.

“I swear if you leave a mark there.”

“What? What will you do?” The blonde looked at her, blinking rather innocently, as she teased her, her fingers playing with her sensitive nipples.

Crystal glared at her, hissing under her breath. “You know what I’d do to you.”

“Great!” Gigi sunk her teeth on Crystal’s skin, below her collarbone, as she sucked on her for a few seconds to leave a small, dark-red mark. The other rolled her eyes, knowing she couldn’t stop her girlfriend with whatever she wanted to do. As the girl placed another hickey on top of her chest, she unbuttoned the brunette’s pants, zipping it down before sliding her hand directly under her lace underwear. “Wow, you are soaking.”

“Your fault, babe. Oh shit.” A moan escaped her throat as she felt the other girl touching her sensitive spot with her thumb while a finger slipped inside her smoothly due to the wetness she had down below. Gigi continued to finger fuck her, thrusting another finger inside her in a hurried manner, wanting to return the bliss her girlfriend gave her twice that noon.

It was getting too much for Crystal, making her throw her head backwards, not knowing that she hit the driver’s window. A speaker turned on from the other side, both of them hearing the driver speak. “Are you all right there, Ms. Methyd?”

Crystal’s hand was trembling as she reached for the button for the microphone, glaring at Gigi to be quiet before she turned it on to speak. The blonde took this opportunity to torment her further as she inserted another finger inside her, a total of three, sliding it in deeper and harsher, making the girl moan under her breath.

“Y-yes. I’m…” She turned the microphone off just in time for her moan before turning it back on again. “…okay.”

“We’re actually almost there, Ma’am. Maybe five minutes. I hope you’re not yet late for the meeting.”

Crystal was only half-listening. All she knew was like their car reaching the destination, she herself was also close to her orgasm. As Gigi curled her fingers inside, she felt her body vibrate as she achieved her climax. The blonde watch the girl under her had her eyes roll to the back as she panted heavily, Gigi’s fingers continued to thrust inside her as she let her ride her high. Once she pulled it out, she directed it inside her mouth, having a taste of her lover.

The car went to a stop, letting the two girls know that they have reached the restaurant. Crystal hurriedly zipped her pants, Gigi helping her out with her shirt to button them as well. She ran her fingers through her brunette locks, smiling as she looked at her girlfriend’s smudged lipstick.

“Love, you have to fix your makeup.”

“I have no time.” The panic in Crystal’s voice was evident, unlike the confident girl she was when she came in.

“I swear, you will regret it if you don’t.” Gigi shower her face through the lens of her phone, handing her one of her lipsticks from inside her bag. The brunette cursed under her breath as she wiped her lips clean, as well as the space surrounding it.

After a quick minute, Gigi cupped her girlfriend’s face, placing a small kiss on the tip of her nose. “Good luck on your meeting today. I’m sure you’ll get that offer. Or whatever it is about.”

“Thanks, love.” Crystal’s eyes got lost in the blonde’s orbs, smiling at her lovingly before placing a sweet peck on the girl’s forehead. “I’ll see you later for dinner?”

“Okay. I’ll see you tonight.” Gigi had the sweetest smile painted on her lips as she watched her girlfriend pick up her things before she threw the red coat towards her direction.

“Go home now and take a shower. I’ll tell the driver to drop you home.” The brunette opened the door, ready to go out, when she turned to her girlfriend once again.

“Good thing it’s a Friday. I have no work tomorrow.”


End file.
